Mamoru's Proposal
by Elara
Summary: Rated for interesting situations. Crystal Tokyo wasn't going to happen. And here's why.


Mamoru's Proposal

It's a one-shot… I've been writing a lot of those recently… I wonder what is wrong with me.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

How do you tell the woman that you are in love with that you don't want to sleep with her? How do you tell her that though she is lovely to look at you don't feel the slightest bit of sexual arousal? How do you tell her that while you love her more than anything in the world you were having an affair with the man that she cheated with, a man who was only a man when he wasn't transformed? A man who when you slept with him was still a man?

All that flashed through the mind of Mamoru Chiba as he stared at the very naked form of his soul mate. He was sitting on his bed when the whole thing happened.

Mamoru was lighting the last candle when he heard the doorbell ring. He was excited; because he was going to pop the question that night to a person he had loved for years. But when he opened the door he was shocked as he looked at the short blonde in front of him. He stared into her crystal eyes and felt like he was going to puke.

_"Usako, what a surprise!" he cried._

_"Mamo, why are there so many candles lit? Were you planning a surprise for our anniversary? It's so hard to believe we've been together for ten whole years!" Usagi Tsukino shouted happily as she pushed past him into his apartment. "I have a surprise for you! But you have to sit down on the bed first!" She then cried as she ran into his bedroom, his most private of places._

_Not knowing what to expect he did as he was told and sat on the footboard of his huge king sized waterbed. What happen next put him in such a state of shock that he fell off his perch and onto the water filled mattress._

_Usagi turned to face him and with an evil grin opened her trench coat. She was completely nude under that synthetic material. She sashayed to him. Yes, sashayed was a great way to describe it. Her body took the form of human, but the way she walked said that she had to have muscles in places that humans don't. Her breasts bounced like large rubber coated melons as she drew closer and closer to him. Her skin shimmered in the light as straddled his prone form._

_He had to either push her to the floor or the bed to get her off and that is definitely what he wanted. "Usako, uh… I don't know what to say…uh… you are beautiful…" was all he could manage._

_She pushed herself hard against him and purred, "I think you are a bit nervous. What could have you so…distracted?"_

_Did she even realize that he wasn't in the least bit aroused? Distracted didn't even cut it! He was waiting for the love of his life to come in so he could propose and here is the love of his _past life _throwing herself at him and all he could do was think of what would happen if that aforementioned love happened to show up._

_And of course when you think of the worst it happens…The doorbell rang._

_He dumped her on to the bed and stared at her. And that brings us back to now._

The doorbell kept ringing and Mamoru kept staring. He had a horrible feeling and it was so bad he ran to the bathroom and actually threw up. He wished he was dreaming, but he doorbell got more insistent and the bubbly blonde was still on his bed. He had to do something and quick before he went insane. He chose the lesser of the two evils and answered the door.

The man standing there had long, butt length, pitch black hair, like his own. His face was feminine and his eyes were brilliant blue. He wore a pair of black casual cotton pants and a white button up shirt that was neatly tucked into those pants. It was buttoned up halfway and showed a large portion of his chest. Mamoru heart sped up, and his before unaroused state quickly disappeared.

"Mamo, you look good enough to eat!" The man cried as he launched himself at Mamoru. The man kissed him full on tongue included and Mamoru kissed back, glad that he had rinsed out his mouth from the foul, bitter taste of bile.

Usagi walked into the scene and said, "I don't even want to know."

The man looked at her and nearly fainted. She was after all still one of the most gorgeous women in the world, and she still only had on an opened trench coat. "Usa… I didn't know you were going to be here…"

"You know Mamo didn't know either, Seiya, but I'm here… and now I know what is going on and I'm going to leave. I guess Crystal Tokyo will happen in another lifetime."

She buttoned up her trench coat and was just about to walk past them when she said in a happy tone, "I know for sure now. I'm happy we can wait for Crystal Tokyo, I have a beautiful pyro who is waiting in a very warm bed right now and I had to leave to make sure I didn't have to leave again. Thanks Mamo-chan, Sei-chan, now I know that you both will be happy and I can get back to wondering why I never noticed why Rei was so mean to me." She bounded out of the room and down the hall leaving the two men in complete bewilderment.

"I don't know what wonderful thing just happened but I know for sure that this was completely meant to be. Kou Seiya, I love you very, very much," Mamoru said as he bent down on one knee, "And because of that love I want us to be together forever, or at least this lifetime. I want us to be one instead of two; I want us to be in love and legal. Will you, my most brilliant star, marry me?"

Seiya smiled as tears streaked down his cheek, "Of course I will, but you have to wear a ring too!" and he produced such a ring and presented it to Mamoru.

Mamoru didn't say a thing as he slipped the ring from its box and put it on. He then plucked the ring from the box he was holding and slid it on Seiya finger, it new home.

"I love you Mamoru."

"And I love you, Seiya."


End file.
